


Only the Wind

by Canuck_Lex



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, If you have not seen Infinity War DO NOT READ, Speculation for Agents of SHIELD 5x20 and beyond, Spoilers for the ENDING of Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck_Lex/pseuds/Canuck_Lex
Summary: How Infinity War affected the Agents in the Lighthouse





	Only the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER ALERT: DEALS WITH THE ENDING OF INFINITY WAR. DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU ARE AWARE OF WHAT HAPPENS!**

The only warning was a sudden intake of breath behind Fitz.

He sighed. The boy was supposed to be monitoring the left over Gravitonium while he worked on locating Coulson and Talbot. 

"Deke, what now?" Fitz snapped.

He turned, and the room was empty.

"Deke?" 

He had been right behind him, prattling about the ocean. Now, nothing existed in that room that showed that Deke Shaw had ever been there.

Oh dear my God....was he...

Gone?

Fitz could barely breathe. He felt obscurely sorry for the guy, but he had to know this would happen. 

Once the timeline had been broken, Deke would no longer exist. And now...

"Jemma!!!" he yelled, running out the door.

It was finally over.

* * *

 Making his way to the control room, Fitz edged his way through a throng of people.

Up at the front, Agent Piper spotted him.

"There you are!" she yelled, pushing past the other Agents. "We've been trying to raise any of you, but no one is answering their coms."

She nodded at the visual.

"Incoming transmission from the Kree vessel."

Fitz studied the controls.

"Where's Mack?"

Piper shook her head.

"Like I said, no one is answering."

Fitz stabbed at the controls. The video screen flickered, and a worried Phil Coulson appeared.  
  
"Piper, Fitz? Where's May?"

"Haven't seen her, Piper says no one is answering..."

"Yeah, well, I think the Kree might have brought something to Earth with them. Might be infectious. Where's Jemma?"

"Not answering either." Fitz felt an icy chill run down his spine. "What do you have?"

"Talbot and I, we took the ship. All it took was a wave of his hand, and they crumpled." 

Coulson ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Then we got to the front, and Glenn...they...whatever was in the Gravitonium took him over. He turned into Zurg the Conqueror. Told us all to kneel. Squished General Hale. But then..."

Coulson looked off to the side.

"We saw alien ships landing in Wakanda. The fleet the Kree warned us about. Glenn wouldn't let us close enough to assist. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared. Just faded away to nothing, piece by piece. And it wasn't just him. Half the Kree followed."

"Zephyr One to base..." crackled the com.

"Daisy, thank God. Fitz, do  **not** let her land." ordered Coulson.

Piper patched the link through.

"Zephyr One this is the Lighthouse," she began.

"Thank God, Lighthouse." Daisy's voice crackled. "It is insane out here."

"Zephyr One, we are in quarantine." Piper interrupted. "Do not land, proceed to backup in River's End."

"Quarantine, what the hell..."

"Daisy, it's Coulson. I think the Kree brought back a virus, something that causes people to vanish."

"No, it's all over the world, Coulson." said Daisy. "Planes, cars crashing, no drivers or pilots. Reports of people vanishing into thin air."

"Deke...." muttered Fitz. "I thought we had broken the cycle...but..."

"He's gone?" asked Daisy.

Coulson swore under his breath, then paled.

"Piper, you said no one was answering the coms..."

They stood in shock. 

"Gather everyone up, we need a full accounting of who is in the Lighthouse!" ordered Coulson. "The Kree will send me home, they're running scared." 

Piper saluted.

"You heard the man...everyone fan out."

She turned to Fitz.

"I'll bring Daisy in, you go after Simmons."

Fitz was already halfway to the door.

* * *

 Fitz proceeded through the base, screaming Jemma's name. 

"Fitz?" 

He threw open the medical doors, and found a hysterical Yo-Yo.

"Mack! No....no...noo..."

"What happened?"

"We were arguing....then...he came apart...like..."

"Piece by piece..."

" _Si_...Fitz...we have to find him..."

"I'm not sure we can, Elena...everyone's meeting in the control room, Daisy and Coulson can fill you in. I have to find Jemma."

He left the distraught Columbian behind, keening her lover's name.

_"Mack...."_

* * *

Hours later, Coulson found Fitz in the storage area in the basement, tearing the section apart.

"Jemma! Jemma!"

"She's not here!"

The two men looked at each other, reflected anguish in their eyes.  

"You don't know that." Fitz continued his desperate search.

Coulson grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"We saw it, Fitz." Coulson choked out. "Piper pulled the security feed."

"She's...they're gone. They're all gone."

Fitz collapsed, sobbing into Coulson's arms.

"We were cursed."

* * *

While Daisy attempted to contact Hunter, Morse, Hill, Fury....he'd even break all the rules and go to Stark at this point....to find out what the hell was going on, Coulson sat alone in the empty control room.

He watched each of the tapes showing his friends and comrades vanishing into thin air. As mercies went, it looked like the process had been quick, painless. But not fearless. You could see the moments of panic on each of their faces as they comprehended what was happening to them. Then, one by one, they disappeared into the void.

Mack.

Simmons.

Kim.

Davis.

He left the hardest tape to the end.

Melinda May had been sorting through Robin's pictures. She had looked down, to see pieces of her jacket disintegrating, her arm along with it. 

She had looked up to the security camera in the room, her stoic gaze finally cracking, hints of panic seeping through, as the rest of her body faded into nothingness. 

"Phil...I love yo..."

Then an empty room.

Phil Coulson put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

_"It's only the wind, and nothing more_  
_Not the end of the world knockin' at the door_  
_So close your eyes and dream again_  
_Believe me, It's only the wind"_

**~ Billy Dean, "Only the Wind"**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written the night that I saw IW, and left to sit for a bit. AOS will be going into 5x20, and there will be more tie-ins we're told. *Puts head in hands*
> 
> Oh dear God, can you tell that I have feelings about that ending? And to solve it might mean a retcon of the MCU, which will probably include Agents of SHIELD (maybe even out of existence :( ). 
> 
> Everyone, brace yourselves. We'll have to see what happens...


End file.
